


Lost In Space

by hollyblue2



Series: Late Library Books [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dinner, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, cas likes burgers, so does Dean ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: Sequel to Late Library Books :) a sequel was requested about their date so here we are!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astraliscas](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=astraliscas).



> For Itzi (astraliscas on Tumblr) ♥

Castiel’s phone buzzed in his pocket, he was halfway through his assignment and the lack of time he had to do it was stressing him out. He pulled his phone out and found he had a text from Dean.

**_Roadhouse @ 8 they have good burgers. C u l8er._ **

Castiel chuckled at the text speak, grateful he was able to comprehend it. He looked at the time, it was already six-thirty. He sighed, tempted to ask Dean to reschedule for tomorrow instead.

He put the phone down, leaving the text unanswered and went back to his assignment, if he could get another three paragraphs done in the next twenty minutes he’d reply to Dean’s text so say he could go.

*

Twenty minutes later, Castiel had completed six paragraphs and was about to start his conclusion. Maybe some subconscious part of his brain wanted him to go on this date. Hell, even the conscious part wanted to go on this date. After all, he had been the one ogling at Dean Winchester since the beginning of college.

He picked up his phone and text Dean.

**_Okay. See you there._ **

Castiel smiled, going back to his typing. Butterflies danced in his stomach, making it incredibly difficult to get a coherent conclusion on the page. He had a rough draft when he decided to give up and head for a shower; he could always look over it in the morning.

After his shower, Castiel dressed casually, knowing that The Roadhouse was a bar and diner, so he pulled on a pale blue shirt and a pair of jeans. It would take him fifteen minutes or so to walk and it was a cool night so decided to throw on his tan trench coat to keep out the cold.

*

Arriving, Castiel’s nervousness seemed to escalate. His stomach roiled and his foot tapped incessantly against the block paving just outside the main door. It was five minutes to eight and he was surprised that Dean wasn’t there yet. Then again, the book he was supposed to have taken back on time had been late, so, really, it shouldn’t faze him all that much.

Several cars went passed, including an incredibly loud and obnoxious black car, to which Castiel rolled his eyes. The noise was unnecessary and just attention seeking.

“Hey, Cas!” Dean called from several metres away.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel replied, trying his best to keep his anxiousness from his voice – Dean never commented so he took that as a win.

Dean grinned at him and nodded towards the doorway, Castiel entered first. Inside was bustling but not over busy which was nice, the lights were dimmed and groups of people chatted over beers. A woman came over to them almost instantly.

“Dean, ‘bout time you showed your face.” She said before enveloping Dean in a hug.

“Hi, Ellen…” Dean mumbled from the confines of her shirt.

“And who is this handsome young’un?” Ellen pulled Dean away from her and he straightened himself up and smoothed his shirt.

“This is Cas, he and I are… um… on a date?” He told her, Cas turned to Dean who seemed to be questioning himself.

“Hello, Ellen. We _are_ on a date. Dean agreed to it.” Cas smiled as a blush reddened Dean’s freckled cheeks. It was endearing to say the least, more than he expected from the guy if he were honest.

“Well, there’s a table over there for ya’,” She smiled, pointing to a booth in a quieter corner. “And Dean,” He looked to her. “I’ll keep Jo from serving you tonight; heaven knows she’ll just pester you all night.”

Dean laughed and thanked her. Cas was surprised when a hand took hold of his and he was being dragged over to the table. 

“She seemed friendly,” Cas commented as he perused the menu. Dean hadn’t even looked at his so Cas deduced that his familiarity with the bar staff and the lack of menu perusing, he’d been here before – several times.

“Yeah, she’s uh, she’s like my adoptive mom…” there was no more than a hint of sadness in his voice. “she took me ‘n’ Sammy in after our dad died, her and Bobby are the reason I can go to college.” Dean looked at Cas with a sheepish look on his face, his usual confident façade had cracked a little. In Cas’ opinion, it only made him more… something… “Sorry,”

Cas stopped staring, mentally shaking himself.

“It’s fine, it’s nice that someone took you in, you’re lucky,” Castiel smiled at him.

“What can I get for you kids then?” Ellen asked. She looked at Cas to go first.

“I’d like the double bacon and onion ring cheese burger please,” Cas told her. Dean grinned with something akin to disbelief. “What? I like burgers okay?”

“Oh, that’s very okay,” Ellen butted in. “Dean here can’t resist a burger.” She turned to him, winking. “You’ll be havin’ the same?”

Dean just nodded. When Ellen left Dean seemed to take a breath. “Figured you’d be a salad guy…” He murmured.

“Me? A ‘salad guy’,” Cas punctuated the air with quotes making Dean chuckle. “I feel I should be offended.” Cas was doing his best to put on a mighty scowl but it was more of a smirk when he was trying to keep from laughing.

*

Their burgers arrived a short while later, Dean smirking at Cas as his eyes widened to the size of it and licking his lips hungrily.

“Wow.” Was his only comment as he took a massive bite, holding it precariously in his hands. Dean laughed, tears springing to his eyes, as sauce splurged out the other side of the burger and ran down Cas’ fingers.

“Doing great there, Cas,” Dean commented before taking a no less signified bite of his own burger.

They laughed and chatted their way through their meals and by the time they’d finished talking it was later than expected.

“Say, can I give you a lift back home?” Dean asked.

“Okay, if it’s not too far out your way,”

“of course, not,” Dean smiled and got up, tossing the money for his and Cas’ meal on the table and giving Ellen a wave.

Cas saw her smirk and shake her head before hollering a goodbye.

“C’mon, let’s get outta here.” Before Cas had a chance to move, Dean’s hand was in his and was dragging him out of the diner bar. He felt giddy and something akin to a high when you took the wrong combination of painkillers.

Once Dean took his hand, he didn’t want to let go and as soon as they reached Dean’s car – all sleek and black and gorgeous looking – Cas turned Dean to him and took hold of his other hand and smiled at him. The dimly lit car park made Dean’s eyes look like a galaxy and he giggled unexpectedly at the thought.

“My face ain’t that funny is it?” Dean asked, raising a brow at Cas who looked down.

“No, just thinking about how your eyes look like galaxies.” He replied.

Dean laughed and leant in to press a kiss against Cas’ cheek which earned him a surprised gasp. Cas felt his face blush, the guy he’d been staring at (less conspicuous that he thought) since the start of the year had just kissed him. Cas wouldn’t mind kissing him back

“You know you’re talk out loud, right?” Dean smirked. Cas’ eyes widened but he quickly pushed the embarrassment aside to press a light kiss to Dean’s lips. They were softer than he had ever imagined them to be (he’d done a lot of imagining) and Dean’s arms snaked round his hips and held him close.

It felt like being lost in space. No one around, air sucked from his lungs and stars and galaxies surrounding him. He could definitely get on board with this.

“C’mon, let’s go home before it gets too late.” Dean whispered as he pulled back for a breath.

“Okay.” Cas replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
